


Spyfall

by CoolyCakeCove



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Happy, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Spyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolyCakeCove/pseuds/CoolyCakeCove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spyfall</p>
<p>"You know that game, right? We all don't know who the spy is, nor do we know the other's location and occupation. The goal of the spy is to identify the location based on the clues the civilians give out to confirm other civilians. The goal of the civilians is to correctly guess the spy. This game is the best for negating your talents---yes even your luck, Komaeda. Yes, even your gaming talents, Nanami."</p>
<p>With Twogami as the referee, the 15 students play a game named Spyfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing Spyfall lately. Noticed how freaking similar Class Trials are to 'em. There's no Class Trial, but I had the characters react more on how they'd act during a Class Trial, and because Togami wasn't...able to make the first trial, I have him as the referee.
> 
> See if you can guess the spies and location. It's kinda easy to tell one of them. And in case you're still reading this, I tend to be the Hinata in these games, aside from the fact we all have that ONE Saionji friend that randomly accuses you.

★●★●★●★

Spyfall: Starting  
Spies: In Position  
Game: Commencing...

★

"I got first draw so I'm first!" Saionji cheers. "Koizumi-nee, here's a question. What color do you...see in this location...not looking out of any windows?"

"Umm." Koizumi looks at the screen of her tablet, a few seats away from the dancer. "From the movies that I've seen, I'd say...white or gray."

That receives several nods and "okays" throughout the 15 students positioned randomly in the restaurant.

"Still my turn?" Koizumi hums. "Nidai? Would you say that we're on the ground?"

"Exactly!" Nidai booms. "Owari, how's the food on this place?"

"Any food's good!" Owari's eyes twinkle.

"That's a dumb question," Kuzuryuu hisses.

"Okay, then, shorty, how about this?" Owari frowns at her screen. "Would you wear, like, an a...an uniform here?"

"Yeah, sure," Kuzuryuu says.

"Really...?" Nanami says, for once looking lively.

"Why, you doubting me?" Kuzuryuu growls.

"That sounded pretty...uncertain," Komaeda smiles. "Like a spy-like thing to do."

"It's a very vague question," Togami states, being the referee, therefore knowing all the spies and locations. "The more vague you answer the more suspicious you seem. Next. Everyone asks once, then voting starts."

"Peko," the gangster says. "Er...how would the weather be here?"

"Cold," is Pekoyama's smooth reply.

"But you'd be inside, right?" Hinata says, eyebrow knitted in a frown. "It shouldn't be cold inside."

Pekoyama looks surprised. "I think you'd be right."

"Woah, woah," Souda says, placing his tablet in his lap. "It can't be cold inside...this place, can it? Has anyone even been in this place?"

"That's a bad question to ask," Nanami concludes.

"Hm, Tsumiki. How...pressurized is the location?"

"I-It depends on what you're doing, right?" Tsumiki tightly grips her tablet. "B-But in general, I think...no?"

"Ha," Saionji scoffs. "The pig bitch doesn't even know her movies."

"I-I-I'm sorry...!"

"It is safe to resume, Tsumiki," Sonia says with a kind smile.

"U-U-Um, Hinata-san?"

Hinata nods, eyeing his tablet.

"How should I put this...? C-Can you eat food how ever you like?"

Hinata doesn't say anything at first, then, "No. I don't think so."

"Hmm," Mioda hmms. "That took too long, Hajime-chan!"

"I don't want to clue off the spy," he says. "That question was too obvious."

"Like hell it was," Kuzuryuu says.

"A-Anyways," Hinata says, "How about Mioda?"

"Ah!" Mioda stands to attention. "All ears on you!"

"What would this place smell like?"

Mioda wrinkles her nose. "Ibuki thinks no one can smell anything. Though, Ibuki hasn't been on one."

Hinata shrugs. "I can accept that."

"Here's one for Kazuichi-chan! Is there loads of windows on this location?"

"Yeah," he says. "The sight's beautiful. Okay, Sonia-sama, what's the first thing you see out the window?"

"A perfect blue color!" replies the princess.

"Ah, Sonia seems not to be a spy," Komaeda notes. "That's one less suspect."

"This isn't criminal investigation," Kuzuryuu says.

"No, it isn't as life-threatening, but just as much fun."

"Sure, Komaeda," Hinata sighs.

"Tanaka?" Sonia says, not pausing to think. "The heavens or the stars?"

"Ooooh, good one!" Nidai says.

"Hell's not an option," Souda grumbles.

"It could be like hell if you're scared..." Koizumi says absentmindedly.

"Kehehe, between the two extremities, my obvious selection would have to be the fiery hot masses that invade you mortals' terrain!"

"So...stars?" Nanami says.

"Yes, mortal. I call to question the white haired anomaly," Tanaka says without his usual bravado.

"Me?" Komaeda says. "I feel so lucky."

"Quiet. How little are the humans that you can see?"

"Ooooh!" Sonia claps her hands. "Nice one, Tanaka!"

"This game's too damn hard," Owari pouts.

"Owari called herself a spy!" Saionji says. "Vote her!"

"The game isn't even over, nor do you know how many spies there are," Togami calmly says.

"Owari and and that gangster-wannnabe are my votes." She sticks her tongue.

"What'chu say?" Kuzuryuu demands.

"Hey! Enough shouting at every girl you see!" Koizumi says.

"Look who's talking!"

"And my answer to Tanaka will be...," Komaeda says, halting the argument, "...normal sized. They are my crew, after all!"

"...The hell does that mean?" Souda says.

"I do not believe it is inaccurate," Pekoyama says.

"Urgh, Nagito-chan twisted the question! It's not Ibuki's problem, but still!"

"Are you the spy, Mioda?" Hanamura says. "A clutzy girl like you can sure let things slip..."

"Gyahaha! No way Ibuki's a spy! She'd reveal herself in the first second hands up!"

"Okay, okay," the lucky student says. "Who's left...? Being the Super High School Level Ultimate Gamer, this should be very easy for Nanami."

"Shoot," she says.

"Whenever Nanami is jumping, be it in reality or video games, why do you never continue going up, assuming you have no power-ups to alter the basic game?"

"Eh...gravity."

"I don't get it," Hanamura says.

"Ohhh! I get it! I get it!" Nidai shouts.

"It'd be hard to understand the reference," Sonia agrees.

"Even if I don't understand it," Nanami says, "Komaeda couldn't be the spy. I think. Am I the last one?"

"Raise your hand if you haven't asked a question," Togami says.

"I haven't," Hanamura says.

"Hanamura." Nanami focuses on her screen. "How are the seats?"

"The seats? They're fine."

"Stop asking vague questions!" cries the dancer. "I bet Hanamura-nii is a spy!"

"No, no, no! I am not a spy! Hinata!"

Hinata jumps. "Huh? What?"

"Here's my question!" He clears his throat. "How would you rate your service in this particular location?"

"...you can't rate your service here."

"Hanamura is a spy!" Nidai declares.

"So's that gangster and gymnast!" goes the dancer.

"So, Kuzuryuu, Owari, and Hanamura."

"I-I'm not the spy!" Hanamura pleads. "You have to listen!"

"I gave up a while ago," Owari shrugs.

"You bastards!" Kuzuryuu says.

"Are those your final votes?" goes the referee.

"Are there only three spies?" Nanami says.

"Normally I would not tell you, but this is your first time playing. Yes."

"We all know it's Owari," Nidai says.

"Kuzuryuu's next," says the mechanic.

"Tch."

"And Teruteru-chan!"

"I ain't da spy! Pro' I'm da spy!"

"The more you shout, the more suspicious you are!" Nidai bellows.

"I don't think Hanamura is the spy," Nanami says.

"As do I, Nanami." The lucky boy pulls a coin out his pocket. "Let's see if my luck will decide this! Heads for Hanamura and tails for...Hinata!"

"What? Why me?"

"I'll only say you've got the first two spies," says the referee.

"K-Kuzuryuu...Owari...you can still be saved if you guess the location..."

"And I'll reveal the results after all traitors vote."

"Submachine?" Owari guesses.

"That's not even a place!" Souda pouts.

"An airplane?" Kuzuryuu says.

"So he really was the traitor!" Sonia says. "Success for the civilians!"

"But why are you picking me?" Hinata says to Nanami and Komaeda.

"You...look like you had a mini-game playing in your head," says a tired Nanami. "Innocents wouldn't do that much thinking."

"And, because we share the same talentless aura, I can guess easily." Komaeda flips the coin and everyone gets quiet.

It lands on the table as...

"Dammit!" Hinata curses. "Space station!"

"I really am lucky," grins the lucky boy.

"Gah! How did such a mortal escape my radar?" gasps the dark ice lord.

"And the results are in." Togami flips his tablet. "Kuzuryuu, Owari, and Hinata were the spies. The location is...the space station."

"Yes!" Hinata punches the air. "I won!"

"Nooo!" Mioda moans.

"A-And you thought I was the traitor..."

"How did you figure it out?" Kuzuryuu sighs.

"Ironically, Komaeda's answer and question. At first I thought it was an airplane for sure, but Koizumi said it's normally grey and in movies. Most planes aren't just that color, so I looked at the locations and guessed."

"Guess you ain't that lucky then," Owari grins cheekily.

"Waaah! New game! No fair! You picked a smart guy to be the traitor!" Saionji cries.

Kuzuryuu slaps his palm to his forehead.

"Technically since the spies are officially one team, all spies get the point," Togami says.

"You lied," Koizumi snaps. "Both Komaeda and Nanami used their talents! Sorry photography doesn't work on apps."

"I see. Which means, we need to find a game in which the two can't rely on their talents..."

Hinata perks up. "I know a game. And you can still be the referee."

★●★●★●★

TO BE CONTINUED???


End file.
